Unintended
by Girl in My Mirror Is Crying
Summary: Sousuke and Makoto are at the pool, but Makoto ruins the moment.


Makoto and Sousuke had just finished swim practice and were together by themselves. Actually, they were doing a secession and were helping Sousuke's shoulder to heal and the lessons were really starting to pay off. They had been doing this for about three months and there was a ton of improvement in not exclusively Sousuke's shoulder, but his personality, too, thanks to his incredible boyfriend. The two lovers locked eyes with one another and Makoto gave the other a gentle smile that was enough to make anyone's heart melt.

"I love you, Makoto," said Sousuke as he rubbed the other's neck. "Thanks for helping me with my shoulder." He kissed the other on the cheek and his beautiful teal eyes were looking at Makoto's gentle emerald eyes.

Makoto blushed and eagerly answered with a friendly smile. "Of course, Sousuke! You're my boyfriend and I love you so much."

Makoto and Sousuke hugged one another, but all the sudden, the moment was ruined when Makoto let out the worst possible smelly fart in the entire universe. It was pretty loud, too, at about 96 decibels, and damn did it hurt his asshole!

"Holy shit, Makoto..." gasped Sousuke as he began to cough a little bit. "Fuck! What did you eat?" Sousuke was about to gag on the fart more than the time Naruto gagged when he saw Sakura's incredibly gross pussy hairs that were poking out the thong she was wearing when they were in Taiwan learning a jutsu on how to turn on your washing machine. Literally, sexually turn on.

Makoto frowned at the other and had a blush of embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Sousuke," he said as he looked away. "I had some squid, rice, ginger, and daikon."

"Well, fuck, it smells horrible," commented Sousuke as he waved the air around him in order to get the smell away from him. "Don't do that again, okay?"

"Okay, I'll t-" said Makoto, but he closed his eyes and let out a fart that was even louder, more like around 104 decibels, ergo making it about 74% louder. It hurt Sousuke's sexy ears and he began to cough even louder.

"Go to the bathroom, please!" urged Sousuke as he pinched his nose and was dying on the stench. Makoto frowned at this and was about to apologize, but his fart was 109 decibels and he winced at the pain, and so did Sousuke, since it pierced his ears, practically. Makoto immediately started to run towards the bathroom despite the fact that some random nigga told him not to run, but he needed to take a dush now.

"Oh, shit, I gotta take a dush!" screeched Makoto like a ballerina who just lost a competition she spent 4 years of her life preparing for. He immediately got on a stall and began to strain. Man, did he need to take a shit! He felt the turd fill his anal channel and it reminded him of when Sousuke was in there earlier. The mere thought of that began to make Makoto hard, but he couldn't do anything now since he was in public and someone could come in.

Makoto's struggle was finally over and the turd was expelled from his asshole and plopped into the water! It splashed and it got his asshole wet and then...he felt something extraordinarily weird inside of him. He felt some weird slime and some sort of material and had a ghastly look on his face.

"Oh...no..." he gasped. He got out and turned around and saw that it was the condom that Sousuke was using earlier! "Eww!" he said and flushed the toilet. He was definitely gonna mention this to Sousuke as soon as he got out. He sat back down on the toilet and let the jet spray of the bidet clean his asshole. Once that was done, he pulled his swimsuit back up and went back to Sousuke who was sitting on the ledge of the pool and had his feet dangling in the water. Makoto put his hand on Sousuke's shoulder and said,

"Nigga, there was a condom in my shit."

Sousuke smiled but then turned to disgust. "Wait, I thought I took it off?"

"Well, it was in my butthole, silly," said Makoto as he kissed the other. "Would you like to resume practicing?"

"Yes. I'll be a lot more careful next time, okay?" promised Sousuke as he kissed the other before getting in the pool. All the sudden, a huge jet of bubbles came out of Sousuke's ass.


End file.
